1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which generates still image data of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known apparatus for generating still image data is a digital camera.
In a known digital camera, in processing for displaying display data (such as a frame of reduced image data of still image data generated by an image capture apparatus or read from a removable storage medium, or menu-panel data for illustrating a menu panel) on a display unit, when data to be written in an external apparatus is transferred from an internal memory to a digital interface unit or when data read from the external apparatus is transferred from the digital interface unit to the internal memory by a DMA (direct memory access) transfer, a display processing problem (for example, a delay in the display processing) is likely to occur, whereby the display data is sometimes displayed in an disarranged manner.
Also, in a known digital camera, in processing for continuously generating a plurality of frames of still image data (that is, in continuous capture processing), when data to be written in the external apparatus is transferred from the internal memory to the digital interface unit or when data read from the external apparatus is transferred from the digital interface unit to the internal memory by DMA transfer, a continuous capture processing problem (for example, a delay in photometric control processing, or in image processing) is likely to occur, whereby the frames of still image data are generated in an disarranged manner.